dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mei
Song Information Artist: Amuro vs Killer Composition/Arrangement: Takayuki Ishikawa, Tatsuya Shimizu Genre: HUMAN SEQUENCER Video Type: Stage (X2→Present), Full (DDR II) BPM: 66-200 Length: 2:12, 2:15 (OST) First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 12 HAPPY SKY First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ beatmania IIDX Pack 3 *Toy's March 2 Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *A remix by kors k, named 冥 -0720Daddy's tenderness mix-'', appears on the CS beatmaniaIIDX 12 HAPPY SKY Limited Edition bonus CD, ''cyber beatnation 1st conclusion. *Another remix by 164, titled 冥 Rockin' SWING REMIX, appears in SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. *''Wizard'' from REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-'' has similar background drums to 冥, being that they both are composed by Tatsuya Shimizu. Trivia *冥 is the ONE MORE EXTRA STAGE song for ''beatmaniaIIDX 12 HAPPY SKY. **冥 is considered one of the hardest songs in the beatmaniaIIDX series, with its Another charts having 2000 notes, the highest of 冥's time (the record for the highest number of notes on Single Play Another currently goes to Elemental Creation, at 2130 notes) and having roughly 15 notes per second (roughly 909 notes per minute). *冥 is romanized to mei and translated to darkness. The kanji is most commonly used in the word 冥王星 (meiousei), the Japanese word for the planet Pluto ("planet of the lord of darkness"). **In the North American and European versions of DanceDanceRevolution, 冥's title is changed to MEI. **冥 is also known under the name MEI(TAKASH), the message shown on the beatmaniaIIDX machine's 16-segment LED strip when the song is played as the ONE MORE EXTRA STAGE for beatmaniaIIDX 12 HAPPY SKY. *冥 is the only BEMANI crossover in any DDR game that is rated Level 18 on its Challenge chart. **冥's Single Challenge chart is especially infamous for using Afronova walks in one of its 16th note streams at a very uncomfortable BPM (200). This can be countered with Shuffle. *冥 is related to PARANOiA ~HADES~, Pluto, Pluto Relinquish, and Pluto The First in that they form a story about the dwarf planet Pluto. These songs also appear in the Pluto Story course in DanceDanceRevolution X2, with 冥 being the last song. *冥 is available for play on DDR X2 after scoring 490,000-520,000 total points and having hit a total of 800 planets on the PiX minigame. *冥's BPM changes are as follows: **200-100-110-120-130-140-150-160-170-180-190-200-180-175-165-140-100-110-90-66 ***According to the BPM data, 冥 actually goes down to 190.476 BPM after the 200 BPM section of the speedup, then goes back to 200, unlike in the beatmaniaIIDX series, where it just goes up to 200 after hitting 190.476, then stays at 200 until the end of the song, where it gradually slows down to 66. Also, the 140 BPM change has been replaced with two BPM changes: 107 and 129. *冥 is one of only three songs in any DDR arcade game with a Challenge chart rated Level 18 that isn't a boss song in any of its appearances, with the others being Go For The Top and Triple Journey -TAG EDITION-. *冥's background video from the beatmaniaIIDX series is displayed on a special stage rather than fullscreen, thus retaining all on-screen dancers. **冥's background video was removed from DDR (2013) due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. Gallery Mei.png|Album art. Mei (DDR II).png|Album art (English version). Mei (DDR S).png|DDR S+ banner. Mei BG Video on Stage.png|冥's BG video shown on-stage. Mei Afronova walk.png|冥's Single Challenge chart's most difficult section is a 200 BPM 16th note stream with Afronova walks. Background Video UArQMfypfzc Song Production Information D.J.Amuro The theme of this song is the sorrowful fate of a single man. Cursed with eternal separation from his family, he boards a shuttle alone in silence. I'll leave the story from here on to your imagination. I hope you can draw the story from the sound of the music. (D.J.Amuro) ---- dj Killer I, Killer, have teamed up with D.J.Amuro to prepare the song with the highest number of notes so far. I hope you, too, can experience the "Solitary journey to Pluto, from which there is no return". (dj Killer) Video Production Information I composed this video from the simplification of a certain object and used tantalizingly slow movement. It'd be neat if you saw the character 冥 looking at it from a different angle. Movie Produced by KAZUYA TAKAHASHI (IMAGICA DC21) Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:Tatsh Songs Category:DDR II Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings